


启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车3

by alandi



Category: all京
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车3

　　面对刘启的质问，刘培强 不知道如何回应，而刘启只能看着自己这个四岁后几乎从未谋面的父亲，他在自己22岁的时候重新从宇宙回来，从一颗星星又变回他的父亲，他从遥不可及变成近在眼前，于是刘启像是受了蛊惑，他不受控制的去触碰他的父亲，发掘他，然后不知所措的，沉迷在他父亲的眼睛里，刘启看着刘培强，而刘培强却误以为这是儿子的发难，他的儿子甚至不愿和他说话，他抬起头与刘启对视。

　刘启怔愣许久，抬起手去触碰刘培强的脸颊，刘培强却下意识的躲开了。

　　两人都愣在了原地。

　　而后刘培强的躲闪引燃了刘启的怒火，他伸手揪住对方衣领另一只手卡住中校的下颚迫使他抬起头注视自己，刘培强眼眶泛红，他抬起头去注视刘启，刘启才发现他的父亲因为这三个月孕育腹中婴儿已经变得有些消瘦，刘启无比清楚刘培强虚弱下来的原因，因为他，因为刘启，他的粗暴和自说自话，和他的不理解，导致父亲的如今状况，刘启始终看着刘培强，他刚刚想刘培强大概是可以躲开那三个男人的，但是他却又想到最近刘培强对于他靠近的沉迷，最开始他依然畏惧与和他的性爱，可最近他却越发的沉溺与刘启给他的快感，刘培强被捏着下巴感觉有些疼，他看着自己的儿子，而对方却始终黑着一张脸像是在想些什么，刘启脖子上的紧急通讯码铭牌依然戴着，刘培强抬起手轻轻的拽了拽那张铭牌，试探般的开口。

　　“……儿子？”

　　他看见刘启低下头看他又有些慌，刘启松开手靠在边上扭过头去看着外边的模拟屏，刘培强低着头把玩着自己的手指，刘培强知道是自己过分温柔的性格让刘启对他毫无畏惧，可刘培强却对自己如今的身体情况也不甚了解，他不清楚自己为什么会开始耽于性爱，也不清楚为什么仅仅是被男性触碰就无法抗拒，刘培强低着头，刘启看向他那看上去并不年迈甚至看上去还十分年轻的父亲，他的睫毛颤抖着，整个人都被虚拟屏投下的光笼罩着，他的手正轻抚着自己腹部，而刘启知道，这里面是自己的孩子，刘培强又眨了眨眼，刘启刚想开口就听见刘培强有些沙哑滞涩的声音。

　　“对不起儿子…我出门，应该跟你说一声。”

　　刘启顿时又有些生气了，他不知道为什么生气，也不清楚自己为什么要发怒，他以为刘培强应该道歉，却又生气刘培强这样的做小伏低，他记得在他四岁时他的父亲的模样，温柔又柔软的性格，会满足他一切合理的要求，带他看星星，带他看海，带他去所有他想去希望去的地方，而现在的刘培强，却因为那一点“愧疚感”而在他面前表现的像是一团可以随意拿捏的“物件”，说实在的，刘启，十分的不喜欢这样的刘培强。

　　他也清楚刘培强对于现在自己和他那样畸形的感情，还有Moss，Moss把在空间站所有发生过的事情告诉了刘启，它甚至为了来陪伴刘培强给自己伪造了“假死”状态，导致联合政府急急忙忙重新建造了一个和Moss差不多的AI出来才算完，刘启低着头，手在桌面上画着圈。

　　“刘培强，我们做吧。”

　　刘培强耳尖一红，他不清楚为什么自己的儿子可以这么自然的把气氛引导到那样让他脸红想氛围里，他身上还保持着刚刚那种让他不舒服的体温和气味，他踟躇着扣了扣衣服上的污渍。

　　“…刚刚没洗，很脏，我去洗个澡。”

　　“你不脏，你哪儿脏了。”

　　刘启把手套摘了下来狠狠扔到了桌子上，刘培强看着那双不知道多少次触摸揉按他身体的双手，低下头，脸色通红，他站起身后退了一些。

　　“还是去洗……”

　　“我说你不脏！”

　　

　　所以事情到底是怎么变成现在这副模样的，刘启无限温柔的亲吻着刘培强的耳垂，而刘培强姿态暧昧坐在刘启的身上，刘启的温度顺着手、肌肤，以及深入他的性器传递给刘培强，所有的一切都让他升起一种没来由的安心，刘启头一次的和刘培强十指相扣，而刘培强也不自觉的因为快感仰起脖颈，刘启便自然的在上面留下吻痕，刘培强身上被刚才那两人留下过的痕迹都被掩盖抹去，只留下属于刘启的痕迹与温度，刘培强无力的挂在刘启的身上，手指紧紧扣着对方的双手，在他仰起头时刘启也抬头看他，眼中有他意识不到的温柔和期待，所以当刘培强低下头看见刘启的眼神时有些恍惚，他主动的松开手，像当初离开帐篷前做的一样，他捧起刘启的脸颊，轻轻的去吻刘启的额头。

　　刘启愣了一下，就将头抵在刘培强的肩膀上，然后继续的发泄着自己，却又强忍着心头的暴虐欲望，去温柔的对待他的父亲。

　　他那离开了他17年，却又爱他，和17年前的那份爱一样，从未变质的父亲。

　　刘启的泪水砸在刘培强的肩上，那水珠一点点顺着肩膀滴落，刘培强意识到刘启的泪水，便轻声安慰他，刘启却像魔怔了一样，突然抬起手捧住刘培强的脸，像是刚刚刘培强对他做的一样。

　　“刘培强，我爱你。”

　　刘培强愣了一下，眼神顿时更加温柔，隐隐还闪现着一点泪光。

　　“儿子，我也爱你。”

　　刘启手上立刻使了力气，刘培强有些疼，却不说出来，依然无限温和的看着他的孩子。

　　“刘培强，我爱你，是爱你作为刘培强这个人，而不是你作为我父亲！如果你是我的父亲，那我一定不爱你，还会恨你，但是，刘培强，我爱你！”

　　刘培强在一次的被刘启按在床上，这一次的性爱在刘培强眼里瞬间变得漫长又痛苦，他捂住眼，不愿去看刘启，而刘启却又发出无助的仿若被抛弃的孩子一般的哭腔，惹得刘培强忍不住的去安慰他的儿子，刘启抓着刘培强的手，亲吻他的掌心，他亲吻着那曾经抱过幼年时的他、摸过他的头顶的手掌。

　　然后深深地抵着刘培强，射了出来。

　　刘启却还不肯松开手，黏黏糊糊的抱着刘培强向他示弱，展示出他柔软脆弱的一面，让刘培强来安慰他。

　　到最后刘培强因为累了有些犯困，刘启才收起他那一副戏精的样子，抱起他的父亲，像他四岁那年时一样，反过去亲吻他的父亲。

　　“刘培强，我爱你，晚安。”

　　


End file.
